


Opals in the Deep

by indigoHydrangea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoHydrangea/pseuds/indigoHydrangea
Summary: "Since Ganon's power released from the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, every day in the domain has been filled with joy and prosperity. The children running through the courtyard, the shops bustling with business, and a smile on the Zora of young and old. And while some things have progressed, a feeling of duty was still needed here in the hidden domain."A gift from a woman half-way across the world finds new meaning in a shared moment between two.





	Opals in the Deep

Since Ganon's power released from the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, every day in the domain has been filled with joy and prosperity. The children running through the courtyard, the shops bustling with business, and a smile on the Zora of young and old. And while some things have progressed, a feeling of duty was still needed here in the hidden domain.

It had been a while since Link had been to the domain. After freeing the Zora of Ganon's wrath and poor weather, he had venture West to continue his journey in hopes of defeating Ganon. He had ventured so far Westward that it would be a while before his return, or to what some may think. Given Link was one of the champions, he has the power to travel in almost an instant, and this would come in handy. In the hot deserts of Gerudo, the champion had made his way to a small settlement on the outskirts of Gerudo Town. He had heard from others that the town beyond the dunes was rich with luxuries and food, but there was a catch - only women were allowed. Link had tried himself to enter the city, only to be thrown out by the two Gerudo guards facing the front. 

"Hey," a voice broke into the quiet. Looking over, Link could see a stocky Hylian man peering his way. 

"Come over here," he said, and Link made his way over.

"This town appears to not like men, or 'voe' as they call us. We've tried but every time we've been thrown out. However, there's a secret way to get in," the man leaned into Link. They were far from the Gerudo guards, but the man still whispered.

"I heard a guy dressed up in some Gerudo attire and got it. I didn't see it for myself, but the possibility is there." The secret felt too ridiculous. Dressing in the attire didn't sound like enough to fool the guards, but when Link returned to the Bazaar that night, he pondered the possibility. The next morning Link went around and asked some folks if they had heard about a voe sneaking into Gerudo Town. All of the responses were positive that it wasn't true. At this point, it seemed as if it were almost impossible to get into Gerudo Town. Link decided to venture to the town once again and speak with the Hylian to see if he was right. 

Link was only a few steps from the perimeter of the Bazar when he saw a flash of light catch his eye. He looked over to see where the light had come from and spotted a figure dawned in orchid satin fabric overlooking the desert. Link had not yet spoken to this person about the rumor and decided to return to the Bazar and meet them. 

After reaching the top of the rock from where the mysterious person had stood, Link approached them. 

"Oh! you startled me," the Gerudo woman said. From head to toe, her attire matched the other Gerudo in the town beyond, however, her face was masked with a veil. Link asks her if she had heard the rumor of the man in disguise.

"A voe? I have not heard such a thing," her eyes wandered off. Link sighed and thanked her for her help. She bashfully swayed while saying,

"You're welcome. You're a very handsome Hylian if I should say." Link felt flattered and thanked her for the compliment. The Gerudo woman was flustered with delight. Looking at Link, she approached him with slowly.

"I could sell you these robes I have if you'd like." She then pulled a sack tied tight with a bundle of clothing inside. She had offered a small price for the bundle, and since she had been so kind and warm, Link obliged.

"You know, it made be rude to ask, but I think it'd be nice to see you try them on," she said with a giggle. Link smiled back but felt like the request was too uncomfortable for him. Curious still, he began to open the bundle just to see what kind of robes she enthusiastically cared for. As Link opened the sack, a flash of blue peered through. The blue fabric had Gerudo-style marking on it. Link opened the rest of the sack and pulled out one of the items inside. A top, but it was cropped very short. Looking back at the Gerudo as she smiled with anticipation, Link realized that the top looked similar to what she was wearing. 

"Well? Will you try it on now?" She smiled but only the sight of her squinting eyes could be seen. Link began to wonder if this Gerudo had possibly been the voe that entered the city, he shook the idea from his mind, it was rude.

Wondering what the rest of this attire looked like, he finally agreed to try it on, but undressed under his cloak to hide. When Link finally took off the cloak, the Gerudo woman gasped with wonder.

"How beautiful you are! Gerudo trends look amazing on anyone." The outfit was a little less than other sets he had worn in the past but nonetheless felt better than the heavy armor he had on. 

"There's just one piece left," she said. Crouching down to the sack, she grabbed a blue cloth that was lying with the robes. Leaning in close to Link, she coiled the strings around his ears, and let the veil lie down on his cheeks.

"There. The final piece. You look gorgeous now." Link was now wearing the same attire as the Gerudo, and despite feeling some anxieties on exposing himself in an unfamiliar way, he was much more comfortable under the hot sun. 

"You know, you look like a mighty fine Hylian vai if I say myself, he he," the Gerudo giggled. Link was taken back a bit by being called a woman, but he remembered the rumor about the voe. He didn't say more, and after thanking the Gerudo, he made his way down the rock and back into the Bazar. Maybe he could try getting in now, he thought. It would be as risky as any other time, but the Gerudo did call him a vai, and not a voe. Maybe she had been playing around with him, but he still was curious. 

Walking across the dunes, Link had made his way back to the entrance of the Gerudo Town. The women in the front stood firmly at their posts and gazed at Link as he approached. Link thought to himself that it would not work, but as he got closer and closer to the entrance, there seemed to be no change in emotion from the guards. Finally, Link tried to quickly pace by in hopes that he could make a run for it and not be caught. The Gerudo guards still did not budge. 

Eventually, after much hesitation, Link paced by, and low and behold, still no response. Link thought to himself that maybe they were playing with him, as he felt like nothing about his looks could be mistaken for other than a voe, but the closer he got inside the walls, the less he began to think of that possibility.

Link, now inside the walls, gasped at the beauty of the town. Vases, tents, statues decorated the streets with bold colors. It was beautiful but felt mysterious. The thought of him breaking into the city stirred the Hylian into excitement. He began his journey through the city by walking up the courtyard and passing the shops.

While passing by a woman seeling some Gerudo fruit, another vai passed by. She was adorned in jewels and necklaces. She looked more decorated than most of the other women around the town. Link watched as she paced in front of what seemed to be a jewelry shop.

"At this rate, I might have to close my shop," the woman panicked. Link was curious what was wrong and approached the woman pacing.

"Oh! Sav'saaba," she greeted him. "My name is Isha. I own this jewelry shop here and, well...we haven't been doing too well. I'm sorry little vai," she sighed. Link inquired about what was wrong.

"Oh, well if you are curious, we have been out of some flint to make our jewelry. The mines are so far from here and we are both busy." Link then check his sack and found that he did enough flint for her. He then pulled the flint out and gave it to her. 

"Uh?! This is for me? Oh well, thank you!" She smiled. She then looked back at Link and said, "You are a generous little vai. Why don't you come inside and I will make something for you?"

They then both went inside the shop, and Isha went over to her station to begin making some jewelry.

She smiled as she worked, with the gems gleaming in her eyes. When she was done, she came around the counter and placed the accessories in his hand. It was a pair of opal earrings. His sheikah slate beeped, and upon further investigation, he discovered that they were good for swimming.

"Along with being beautifully handcrafted here in Gerudo Town, some of our jewelry brings good things to our customers," Isha stated. She asked if she could see the earrings again, and so Link handed them back. 

"Now, let me see something," she leaned in and grabbed Link's ears. After taking his blue earrings out, she put the opal ones in, and gave him back his blue pair. "These look very nice on you, wouldn't you say?"

His face was already flushed from her touching his face so closely, but looking into his sheikah slate, he did have to admit, they looked nice.

Suddenly, a light appeared on the slate. It was a message from the Zora Domain. One of the elders asked Link if he could come back to help with some errands.

Link put his sheikah slate away in his sack, and then looked up to thank Isha. She smiled back. Tacking onto the shrine underneath the domain, Link then teleported out of Gerudo Town.

Arriving in a couple of minutes after the message was sent, Link began to feel a bit cold. Realizing he was still in his Gerudo wear, he threw down his sack to undress and get back into his armor. He had just taken off his sandals when he heard a voice reach down.

"Hello! Did Link send you," the voice said. Link was startled and looked up. It was one of the elders. He then decided to put his sandals back on and make his way up the steps. 

"Oh. You are Hylian too, yes? I suppose if you came from the shrine, that you had been sent from Link." Link looked confused but realized that the elder might have mistaken him for a vai as well.

“Since you are here, I want to ask if you may find Sidon. Usually, he is around here in the courtyard, but the other night he disappeared,” the elder said. Link was now anxious as well but reassured the elder that he would find the prince.

Link then made his way eastward towards Ruta. It is much of a walk for the older Zora, but it was evident that Sidon had probably made his way to Ruta. Like I had said before, while somethings in the Zora Domain changed, others didn’t, and Sidon was one of those things.

After Link came down from the hills from defeating Ruta, the prince had changed. While he would stay with his father, or rush to help the Zora back home, now he would do nothing. In the mornings he would watch over the courtyard, and at night, he’d stare at the statue of Mipha. No matter the weather or conditions, he would do this over and over. Link thought that maybe he fell ill, possibly wanting to visit Ruta and see his sister again one last time. If not that, the task of finding the prince would become much harder.

Stepping onto the last stair near the lake, Link saw a red fin poked over the edge of the water. There weren’t many other red Zora besides Sidon’s fans, and so it was obvious that it was Sidon. As Link came closer, Sidon turned his head around.

“Huh? Who goes there,” he yelled. Link didn’t hide, but he began to notice that Sidon didn’t welcome him with familiarity.

“Are you Hylian? What are you doing up here?” The prince questioned him, and with a tone of anger in his voice too. Sidon seemed off. He was always caring and compassionate no matter whom, but this was different. 

Link then reached behind his ear and pulled off the veil to reveal his face.

“Uh, Link,” the prince leaped a bit in the waters. “What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be back for a while.” Sidon then climbed out of the water and approached the Hylian.

Link explained that the elders had been looking for him, to which Sidon replied with, “Oh, I suppose my disappearance did make some worry.”

“Well, might as well return back to the domain, but I’d rather you return in more suitable attire,” he laughed. Link agreed and changed back into his armor.

While changing through his gear, Link couldn’t seem to find his earrings. He couldn’t have dropped them, but they were gone. He didn’t have much time to look either, as the prince was calling him from the staircase to walk back with him. Link, now upset that he lost his earrings, picked up his gear and followed along. Maybe he’d find them somewhere on the way back.

\----------

It was late now, but the domain was still very lively. It was a small ceremony to celebrate the young ones passing the test of upstream swimming. While they were exhausted, they still managed to make it all the way up with ease.

Link celebrated with the other Zora in the courtyard. It was a fun time, but there was something missing. It was late, so Sidon must have come down to gaze at Mipha’s statue again, but he wasn’t there. Maybe the celebration was too much. Whatever it could be, he was not there. 

After making his way out of the crowd, Link made his way up the stairs again. It seemed to him that this was Sidon’s new hideout, and with the noise down below, you couldn’t wonder why it wouldn’t be.

Onto the last step of the staircase, Link saw Sidon again, now sitting on the edge of the waters looking down. Link approached him slowly, but before he could reach him, he saw his look his way.

“Oh, you came to join me, huh,” the Zora sighed. “Sit down here if you’d like,” he patted the space next to him. Link approached the spot and sat down, putting his feet into the water.

“You know, ever since Ruta made their way up to those hills, the city has been nothing but happiness. The children run through the quarters, the elders stand and ponder about new celebrations to plan, and all hope has been restored,” he sighed again. Link noticed Sidon’s voice was different again. Not angry like before, but more melancholy. 

“I’ve tried maybe a few times to make it to Ruta, to see Mipha, but it seems like I can’t. The beast turns me away,” Sidon closed his eyes. “I was still so young when she passed. I just wish I could see her one last time,” he opened his eyes, and a tear rolled down. Link was sad to see Sidon in this nature. Even though Sidon never put the blame onto him, he still felt the guilt, and it was tearing at his stomach. He then brought his hand up to Sidon’s cheek and wiped his tear. Sidon jumped a little but smiled at the Hylian for sharing his kindness.

“You know, you’re the first person in a while who I’ve felt comfortable confiding in,” the prince smiled and Link’s hand. “I’m sorry you lost your earrings...but in my honest opinion, I think these suit you more,” he smiled and touched Link’s ear. Link’s ears flushed red, as well as his cheeks, as he smiled back at the prince. 

“Would you like to join me in the water?” The prince began removing his jewelry, something Link hadn’t seen before. Link smiled and hit under the nearby canopy to change. He then came back by the side and entered the water. It was far too cold for his Hylian body, and Link began to shiver.

“Oh, my apologies. Would you like to rest on me,” the Zora asked. Link began to crawl onto the large Zora, and the two floated amongst the waters. 

“Tonight is clear, and the noise of the domain is so faint, you could almost fall asleep up here,” Sidon commented. Link lied chest down on his body and gazed up at the stars. It was beautiful. Luminous stones were nowhere to be found, and thus the stars showed even brighter. 

Sidon looked at Link. “Might I ask where you got these earrings if that would help you find them.” Link said mentioned he had brought a shopkeeper some flint for her store was going to close. In exchange, she offered some earrings to him.

“I suppose if that is where they’re from, wouldn’t it be easy to go back and get them. Maybe I could go with you?” Link stated that not only was the desert incredibly hot but that no men were allowed in. Sidon then curled his head up to look at him and asked how he got in.

Link, not thinking of what he said, flushed red again. He said that the robes he had worn before when he went to retrieve the prince were actually a disguise to get in. Sidon chuckled at the thought. “You mean to tell me none of those folk knew you were not a woman?”

Link laughed, but then reminded the prince that he had been confused too. Sidon looked away, saying that he wasn’t focused so that it wasn’t his fault.

The two then floated back to the side, and Link stood up onto the flooring. Sidon was still at the side, not yet getting out of the waters. The Hylian made his way over to his gear to dry off, but then a gleam of blue caught his eye. It was the Gerudo wear. Looking down on it, Link thought it’d be funny to trick Sidon again, so he quietly changed under the canopy. Then, Link slowly walked towards the edge and swayed at Sidon. The Zora laughed, and Link laughed back. He sat down at the edge and began to pull the veil off his mouth when Sidon hopped out of the water, nearly startling Link. The Zora reached down with his hand to Link, and when Link gave him his hand, he was pulled forward.

“You’re very funny Hylian,” Sidon let go and made his way to the canopy. He sat down on the platform there and lied down. Link wasn’t sure what that was all about, but he walked towards where Sidon lie. 

Link sat at the opposite edge of the platform and began to remove the veil. Sidon had opened his eye and inched closer to be behind Link. The Zora then touched Link’s ear again to where the opal earrings punctured. 

“I think I like this better if you don’t mind me saying that.” Link felt his face flush again. Hylian ears are quite sensitive, and so far the prince had been disregarding that. Sidon was leaning over the platform examining the pearlescent jewelry when Link grabbed his hand to make him stop. Sidon’s eyes widened with a question, and with hose close his hand was to Link’s face, he could feel his cheeks fill with warmth.

“Did I embarrass you? I’m sorry,” he chuckled and let go of his ear. Link didn’t let go of his hand though. Sidon then sat up and leaned closer to Link.

“Link, I’m sorry, is there something wrong?” Link felt wrong. Sidon had been playing with his ears, and now while in the Gerudo wear, he felt so wrong. Sidon used his hand to turn Link’s face, and the Hylian’s blue eyes shimmered with worry. His face was hot and warm, and his eyes bright. The Zora rubbed his thumb against his cheek and smiled.

“Please don’t fret Link,” he looked into his eyes, and a rush of panic flowed into Link. The prince was being too intimate but it wasn’t like he could brush it off. Link turned his body to face Sidon, and he leaned in close. Both of them were now staring at each other, without an inch of space between their faces.

“Link…” Sidon said casually while examining the Hylian’s face. Before he could say more, Link’s lips were met with his, and the panic in Link’s chest rose. The Hylian was worried that this was too far, but Sidon’s body language made it seem right.

When the two parted their lips, Link turned away in fright, thinking that this would be the end of a friendship. Sidon, startled as well, sat up and put his shoulder on Link.

“Link, it’s fine,” he rubbed his shoulder to assure him. Link could feel the Zora’s body right behind his. “I don’t mind it at all.” Sidon then placed his arms around Link’s waist in an embrace. Link put his hand over the Zora’s, to which Sidon then leaned his chin down to Link’s shoulder. 

“Maybe it’s improper for me to ask, but I wouldn’t mind doing that again,” his face turned in the directions of Link’s cheek. Link could feel the prince’s lips close to his face, and his breath rolled against his skin. Without answering, Link turned to Sidon, and sat up on his knees, just tall enough so that the prince would not crane his neck. Embracing the other in his hands, the two kissed.

The first time was improper and panicked, but this time, there was no hesitation from either of them. In fact, Link no longer felt worried, but excited. The Zora reached around Link’s waist again to hold him closer, and Link separated for a breath.

“Your lips are soft my Hylian, and your skin as well.” Sidon craned down to Link’s neck and kissed the skin there. Link’s mind was filled with many emotions that he couldn’t focus on what was going on. Sidon kissed all along his neck and shoulder, and then nibbled along the same region. The sharp feeling snapped Link back into reality and send a shiver down his spine. Sidon didn’t notice the Hylian panic under his arms but continued to nibble at his skin. Link could feel his mind drift again. The Zora’s sharp teeth her painful but exciting. Link closed his eyes and moaned.

Sidon then stopped and looked up at Link’s face. “My Hylian, you seem to be enjoying this?” Link looked back at him and kissed him. He was lost in his emotions and Sidon’s toying didn’t help. Sidon kissed him back and pulled his face away. “Link, please slow down, haha.” The Zora chuckled at Link’s eagerness, but then noticed a sensation creeping onto him. Sidon suddenly pushed Link off, and walked forward to the water. Link, confused at what just happened, walked over to the edge where the Zora lie. 

“Link, please forgive me, but I don’t feel well,” the prince said. His face was flushed like Link’s but there was no indication in his eyes that he was ill. Link leaned into him and touched his chin. Sidon didn’t want to look at him, but as Link looked closer, he moved his eyes to the Hylian.

“It’s not you, I-I just don’t feel well,” Sidon looked away. Link wasn’t convinced, and he jumped into the waters next to him. The prince was startled as the Hylian rose to the surface and grabbed his shoulders. Inquiring what could be wrong, Link could feel something underneath the waters. The water was clear enough where he could see something, but there were no lights and the churning of the water skewed the silhouette. Sidon was about to tell Link something when the Hylian pushed himself up and off the prince’s shoulders to dive into the water. Down below Link could still not make out the figure, but he reached out to it to see. Just barely touching the figure, Link felt a hand grab his back and pull him out.

“Link! I told you I’m fine,” the prince snarled. His face was even redder than the Hylian’s, and his fins were flared wide. Sidon quickly changed his emotions when he realized he might’ve hurt Link, and he leaned over the edge to see him.

Link a little dizzy from being flung over was now staring face to face with the prince. Link didn’t know what he touched but was now angry to why Sidon threw him without reason.

“Link I’m sorry, it’s just, I was startled alright,” Sidon tried to apologize to Link but he couldn’t seem to explain why he threw him. Link sat upright to tell Sidon he could’ve hurt him, and while he spoke, he felt a rush of cold air brush his skin. The Hylian looked down and realized the fate of his clothing.

Gerudo wear is light and airy to go with the hot arid desert, and so that means the fabric can be made very thin. Link realized this when he noticed the blue robes were now transparent and clinging to his skin. Sidon noticed this too and tried to look away to avoid Link feeling more embarrassed. The Hylian then began to pull off the cloth but was met with the other’s hand at the seams. 

“Let me help,” Sidon said, and the prince began to peel the robes from Link. It was almost like he forgot what they were just talking about, for Sidon leaned in and kissed Link again while de-robing him. Link closed his eyes and his eyebrows twisted with worry. Sidon met his lips against Link’s bare wet skin and kissed along his chest and stomach. It wasn’t before long that he began to nibble there, much like on Link’s shoulders. Link winced and moaned from the act, and Sidon chuckled. Link was now lying back down, and Sidon was making his way down his body. Then Sidon stopped, and Link rose to see what was wrong. Link hadn’t thought about how his trousers were wet also, and with the touching and kissing Sidon planted on him, it awoke a certain sensation in his lower half.

Sidon hadn’t said anything but stared downward at him. He couldn’t say it before, but when Link dove down, he had actually touched his lower half, and now as he stared at Link’s. He couldn’t help but wonder what to do.

Link quickly covered his region, but Sidon had already saw. “My little Hylian, maybe it would seem improper to me, but I could help.” Link’s face was flustered and yet Sidon’s was so close. Could it have been what Sidon was worried about too? Maybe Sidon had felt the same way when he dove down. Link was worried, but he removed one hand to show Sidon. The prince then pulled on the seam of Link’s trousers, to which the Hylian gasped and grabbed his wrist. Sidon stared down Link, and thus he let go. When Sidon finally pulled them off, the last of Link’s wet robes, he was greeted with an intimate sight. 

“My my, well, what do we have here,” he smiled. His eyes were sensual and moved back and forth from Link’s region to the Hylian’s face. Sidon placed his hand just above, to which Link moaned. Sidon was feeling flustered as well but didn’t want to show that to the other. Link then reached up to kiss Sidon and fell into the water below. The prince then pulled him to the surface and rested him on his stomach. 

“I want to help Link,” he said looking sorrowful. Link’s back was touching Sidon’s stomach, and his body was practically exposed over the water. Link was covering his face, he felt embarrassed. He was met with a kiss on the ear near his lobe by Sidon and then saw a red hand reach down to his nether regions. Sidon then grabbed the Hylian’s phallus and rubbed it. Link’s head curled back, and he moaned louder than before. Sidon was surprised, not only by how loud Link was but that his reaction was accepting. Sidon continued the motion as they both lied in the water, and the Hylian continued to moan. This sensation felt wrong, but they kept going. 

Before long, Sidon’s body had fully emerged, and when Link opened his eyes, he saw the figure again. With the moon shining bright, he could see what it was. It was strange, but connected to, Sidon?

Sidon noticed that Link had now seen his nethers, and stopped. “Link,” he said. “Please forgive me, but this long night and tenderness with you have rendered me to feel things I had never felt before.” Link’s mind clicked and realized the two figures below him were Sidon’s nethers. His face was in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. He knew that maybe for the other races of Hyrule that not everyone was built the same, but to be exposed to a Zora’s nethers this close and in these circumstances felt thrilling. Trying not to disturb the large Zora, Link gently poked the figures with his foot, and Sidon let out a small moan. The two of them knew what was going on, and it was just a matter of time before they got there.

Sidon flipped Link so that their stomachs would be touching, and he pulled him close to his face. “Link,” the prince said. “I want to share this moment with you now.” The two embraced and kissed passionately on the water. Their bodies hot with ecstasy, and their minds astray. Sidon liked to lick Link’s lips with his rough tongue. It was as if the rush of emotions was making him lose his manners.

Link was gone into another world, receiving whatever action Sidon would give. He could swear that they’d be heard, but they were so far away, they could only hear themselves. Sidon kissed the Hylian’s neck and moved his hands down to his buttocks. Link yipped as he felt Sidon dig his nails into his flesh. They had been teasing each other for who knows how long.

“Link,” Sidon sighed. The two were now at the peak of their passion. Sidon was tapping Link’s backside like he knew what he was doing, but his face said otherwise. The Hylian smiled at the other, and without looking away, reached to one of the Zora’s members, and began rubbing. Sidon never looked more lost in his emotions on this night then he did now. His body was hot and his fins flared with excitement. Hylians only blush when this sort of action may happen, but the intricacies of the Zora excited Link to continue more.

When Sidon seemed almost gone, Link scooted down closer to the members. Sidon was caught in his emotions but watched as the Hylian made his way down. Placing the tip of one of the members just right, Link then let it enter him. 

Sidon’s body grew warmer, and his nails now dug tight into Link’s buttocks. The Hylian, not looking at the other, began to engage in their passion. Link tried his best to be quiet, but that was not the same for Sidon. The prince was in a daze of ecstasy - his eyes were on Link but off somewhere else, and he was so loud like he couldn’t control himself. Link knew he was still in control, for he felt the Zora’s nails dig deeper and deeper, but his face was still lost in another world. 

Link could hear Sidon trying to make out a word, and so he stopped. “Link... Link...the other…,” Sidon spoke carefully. Link had neglected the Zora’s other phallus. Was he suggesting he use both? It felt intimidating to Link, but he couldn’t communicate with Sidon enough if that was what he meant. And so, touching the other, Link did the same as the last.

It was hard. With Sidon already being much larger than Link was, just one was a struggle, but now with two, it would be an adventure of the interspecies couple.

Link, after struggling for a while, finally fit both in. It felt like too much, but looking at Sidon, he could see that his other was filled with joy.

Sidon had gotten a grip on his emotions and was now staring Link straight in the face. Continuing to dig his nails into his buttocks, Sidon took control and began to seduce Link. The Hylian was caught off-guard by the sudden change, and he cried out loudly over the waters. Certainly, someone must have heard that, right? But to the two’s surprise, no one seemed to notice.

Link and Sidon shared a kiss, and as Sidon continued, he felt himself coming to a closure. “Link! Link!” Sidon tried to speak, but the two didn’t bother to communicate. They knew what was coming, and that all their focus was on that.

Link dug his head under the Zora’s neck and covered his mouth. The prince couldn’t see his face and put one hand under Link’s chin to make him look up. 

After looking up, he put his hand back and continued the journey. 

Almost immediately the two moaned, and nethers peaked into ecstasy. Link, quiet and digging against the large Zora, could hear the prince moan. He was loud, and the Hylian could feel him warming his insides. The two then lied on the surface of the water, gasping for air. Both exhausted, but the cool water comforted them than after. 

Sidon slowly opened his eyes to see a stream of light pour over the mountaintops. It was daytime. He had cooled down enough to regain consciousness, but his counterpart was still gone. He slowly pulled himself out of the Hylian, one by one, and Link groaned.

“My little Hylian, it is morning now,” he kissed his cheek. Link opened his eyes to see the sun’s rays now decorating the lake with reflects of light. The prince pulled the two ashore and carried Link to the canopy. Sidon kept Link on his lap, kissing each other with a warm embrace, and the sun now basking on their skin. 

\----------

Soon after the two had collected themselves, they made way down the stairs and back into the domain. Link was dressed in his Sheikah robes and was to make way back to Kakariko village today. Sidon followed him down to the shrine under the courtyard. 

“Link,” he murmured, and the Hylian turned around. Sidon didn’t know what to say. They knew that this was something that would change their friendship, but they could not bring themselves to admit anything. 

Link smiled at the Zora and pulled his hand to his cheek. Now touching the Hylian, Sidon smiled and kneeled down to kiss him. They didn’t exchange any words, but Sidon played with the earring on his lobe. Maybe Link would never find his pair again, but the opals he was gifted were just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who made it through this 24-page fic. I will be resting my typing hands now.


End file.
